It's Good To Be King
by The Sunsinger
Summary: Xmas story with EdRoy::grin::


It's Good to be Kingby Sunsinger

Roy lifted his head and winced as the door slammed. Silently, he wondered what was taking Ed so long, had he broken the glass panes yet again? Moving the papers from the top of his desk, he slipped them into a half opened drawer. He could hear Edward stomping around, things moving. Templing his fingers, he waited patiently.

The door to his office opened and the golden eyes of Edward Elric, the Full Metal Alchemist, stared at him. "You won't miss Havoc that much, right?"

"Stop trying to kill my underlings, Ed." Roy rubbed his brow with one hand. "What is it now? Did someone mistake you for a teenager again? Perhaps they came in to see Alphonse?"

Ed glared at him, "Well, doesn't matter. What do you want?"

Roy leaned back, "Come over here. Stop glaring at me and get your butt over here."

Ed twisted one side of his mouth into a smirk and walked over to Roy. Moving around to the other side of the desk, he stared at Roy. "Yeah, old man?"

Flames flicked in Roy's eyes, "Old? Tell me, Elric, this shirt, is it of any importance?"

"Nah, just a gift from an old lover. He liked to spend money on me."

"Really?" Two fingers twitched against each other and the shirt disintegrated.

"Roooooy!"

"Hush." Roy leaned forward, taking advantage of Edward shock. Using the honey colored braid as a lever, he took possession of that pouting mouth. Pulling away just a little bit, he let his teeth gently close on the bottom lip. Edward moaned and wrapped his flesh and blood hand around the neck of his superior.

Suntanned fingers ran through the short black hair, though it wasn't completely black anymore. Edward groaned, his hips thrusting forward. Another twitch of the fingers and small dancing flames danced across the pale skin of the young man. Ed shivered as they frolicked over him. He loved it when Roy got inventive.

Black eyes twinkled as Roy dropped nibbling kisses down the warm throat over to the steel arm and then down towards the pale expanse of chest. Taking one nutmeg colored nipple into his mouth, he licked and nibbled. He loved the taste of his Ed. Above him, he could hear the brat whining.

Pulling Ed in front of him, he pushed the young man back onto the desk. "And these pants…"

Ed panted harshly, "Same old lover, he liked it when he could see every curve of my ass."

Both hands twitched and two lines of flame ran down the outside of each leg The pants feel away and Roy was left feeling the warm smooth muscled arse of the so called Full Metal. Between them something else felt full of metal. Grinning, Roy pressed the heel of his hand against the tip, making Ed whine so sweetly. Grunting softly, Roy spread the firm thighs of his personal alchemist and stood up. Another twitch and flames spread from one hip to the other, consuming the bold blue uniform, leaving the medals sitting in ash. Opening the middle drawer of his desk, he pulled out a small flat jar. Dipping his fingers in, he moved to stroke himself. Dipping his finger in it again, he laughed to feel Ed's finger mixing with his. "Ready?"

Ed nodded and leaned forward to kiss his lover. "Yeah."

Roy took control of the kiss, before moving into position. He could feel Ed gasp into his mouth as he entered, but he did not let him go. With every push in, Ed made a sound that threatened to drive Roy wild. Finally, fully in, he moved to bite that sweet flesh of Ed's neck.

Ed cried out as Roy move in and out, faster and faster. Growling now, he started to claw Roy's back. The movements threw the blotter to the floor from the desk and Ed could see what was burned into the wood. Words he had _seen_ Roy write with his flame. _I Love My Ed._

With one final scream, Ed came between them. The pressure drove Roy past his point and he bit that sweet flesh that he had been sucking on, hard. Several minutes passed, while Roy tried to remember how exactly one breathes.

"Not bad for an old man. Though you do know you have to replace my clothes again." Ed murmured, metal hand stroking the silky hair of his lover.

"Yeah, but then again, that's why I make the big bucks."

* * *

Roy opened his eyes and adjusted his uniform pants. A beep from the intercom caused him to smile. "Sir, your husband is here to see you."

Roy nodded, pressing the button to admit the young man he had called for. He watched as Ed walked forward.

"What's the smirk for, ya old bastard?"

"Nothing, Ed. Just thinking… It's good to be the Fuhrer."


End file.
